The Way ~ to you all
, performed by Alüto, was the second ending in the Japanese version of Part II of the Naruto: Shippūden series from episode 19 to 30. It was succeeded by Your Story. Lyrics Rōmaji Daitai itsumo doori ni Sono kado wo magareba Hitonami ni magire komi Tokete kiete iku Boku wa michi wo nakushi Kotoba suranaku shite shimau Dakedo hitotsu dake wa Nokotteta nokotteta kimi no koe ga Warau kao mo okoru kao mo subete Boku wo arukaseru Kumo ga kireta saki wo mitara kitto Nee wakaru desho? Nee wakaru desho? Kanji だいたいいつも通りに その角を曲がれば 人波に紛れ込み 溶けて消えていく 僕は道を無くし 言葉すら無くしてしまう だけど一つだけは 残ってた残ってた 君の声が 笑う顔も怒る顔も全て 僕を歩かせる 雲が切れた先を 見たらきっと ねえ わかるでしょ? 曖昧に生きていても 心が未熟でも それでいいほらそこには 大事な人が居る 君が迷うのなら 僕が道しるべになろう 後は信じればいい 確かめる術は持った 恐れないで 光集め空に放っている 君に分かる様に そして歩む道を もっと照らそう どこまでも… 髪・声・口・指先へ届け 今だけでもいい English Just as usual, When I turn around that corner, I merge into the sea of people. and melt away into nothing. I lose myself completely. and can find no words to say Yet, one thing, your voice Still remains, still remains Everything about you, your smile, and your anger Keeps me walking forward If I just look up where the clouds start to break I think you know what I mean? I think you know what I mean? Rōmaji (Full Version) Kimi no kokoro e Kimi no kokoro e Todoke, todoke, todoke Boku no kokoro ga Kimi no kokoro e Toduku you ni Utayou… Daitai itsumo doori ni Sono kado wo magareba Hitonami ni magire komi Tokete kiete iku Boku wa michi wo nakushi Kotoba suranaku shite shimau Dakedo hitotsu dake wa Nokotteta nokotteta kimi no koe ga Warau kao mo okoru kao mo subete Boku wo arukaseru Kumo ga kireta saki wo mitara kitto Nee wakaru desho? Nee wakaru desho? Aimai ni ikiteite mo Kokoro ga mijyuku demo Sore de ii hora soko ni wa Daiji na hito ga iru Kimi ga mayou no nara Boku ga michishirube ni narou Ato ha shinjireba ii Tashikameru sube wa motta Osore nai de Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru Kimi ni wakaru you ni Soshite ayumu michi wo Motto tera sou Doko made mo… Doko made mo… Doko made mo… Doko made mo… Kami koe kuchi yubisaki he todoke Ima dake demo ii Ima dake demo ii English (Full Version) To your heart (x2) Reach, reach, reach. My heart to your heart. To reach you, I sing… Just as usual, When I turn around that corner, I merge into the sea of people. and melt away into nothing. I lose myself completely. and can find no words to say Yet, one thing, your voice Still remains, still remains Everything about you, your smile, and your anger Keeps me walking forward If I just look up where the clouds start to break I think you know what I mean? I think you know what I mean? My life has been vague, My heart has been raw. Up there, look ahead, A dear person is there. If you get lost, I will be your guiding path, Only if you believe, Making sure of its ways, Without fear. Light gathers, shooting across the sky, It understands you. And this path that we walk, Will shine brighter, Wherever it goes… Wherever it goes.. Wherever it goes… Wherever it goes… Wherever hair, mouth, fingertip meet, For now, this is just fine. For now, this is just fine. Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Hinata Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Kakashi Hatake * Ino Yamanaka * Neji Hyūga * Tenten (Second Version) * Sasuke Uchiha * Rock Lee * Shion (Movie Version) * Taruho (Movie Version) Trivia * This ending is used as a reference in Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den!. * In the second version of this ending, Tenten only appears in episodes 28, 29, and 30. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Michi ~ to you all